Hold Me Down And Catch This Sound
by rodeo-duck
Summary: A winter themed Brittana pwp.


Rating: NC-17

Summary: Smut

Warnings: Body Mods, Strap-On, Dirty Talk

Spoilers: None

Word Count: 1,042

* * *

><p>She cuts a svelte figure with the moonlight bathing her blonde hair, her eyes dark with desire as padded feet make their way across the room. Brittany has barely kicked off her boots as Santana is already stepping out of her dress that has pooled at her feet. The cold has stiffened her fingers and the beer has already taken its effect on her motor skills as she tries unsuccessfully to work off the buttons on her pants. Hands clasp around hers and Santana is gently pushing her backwards against the bed frame.<p>

"Sit."

Even with her heels on, Brittany still is taller than Santana, but the thought is fleeting as Santana is tracing the faded scar on her chin with the pads of fingertips gently.

Santana smells like firewood, winter and cheap beer as she straddles Brittany's lap, her lips latched onto Brittany's ear lobe as she makes to remove her hoodie. Brittany is panting out moans as Santana's teeth scrape at her pressure point, breaking contact only to remove offending articles of clothing entirely.

She's naked from the waist up at this point, and Santana hasn't let her touch her yet, and it's really making her crazy, as Santana opts instead to grind herself down on Brittany's hips as she drags her tongue from Brttany's pulse point to where that old jagged scar is on her shoulder, pinching her pert nipples and playing with the ring she finds there. Brittany is raking her nails down Santana's back; she's pretty sure they'll leave red marks in the morning but for now shes far too busy fiddling with Santana's bra clasp.

"I want you to fuck me," Santana whispers hotly into Brittany's ear, and by now Brittany's pretty sure she's soaked through as she cants her hips up and into Santana relishing in the friction that she finds.

"Bend me over and fuck me until I can't walk straight."

Brittany doesn't have a chance to respond as Santana peels herself off moving to rummage around the chiffonier and giving her a full view of her perfectly shaped ass as Brittany is trying to hop out of whats left of clothes. After what feels like an eternity Santana finds the harness and the dildo, running her tongue up and down the length of the cock, her eyes locked on Brittany.

It doesn't take much time for Brittany to get the straps up and over her hips, pulling them tight, pleased that as she walks towards Santana, she can't seem to remove her eyes from the rubber cock, bouncing gently with each step.

Santana was never one much for foreplay, and there is something needy and carnal in the way she pulls Brittany close to her, their mouths crashing together, the rubber cock slamming between the two, as their bodies flush together collapsing into the bed.

Santana has always been strong, but Brittany is a dancer, and she manages to top Santana quickly, enjoying that the growl that comes deep within Santana turns into a soft moan as she gently prods the tip of the cock against her entrance. She trails an erratic pattern with the back of her knuckles down against the swell of Santana's breasts, the dip of her ribs, outlining the tattoo she finds there; and the skin stretched tight against hip bones, coming to rest her thumb against Santana's clit, rubbing lightly in time against the bumping of the rubber cock.

Santana's hands shoot to Brittany's sides, nails digging in, pulling her closer and it's the closest thing Santana is ever going to come to begging, as Brittany rolls her own clit against her thumb, losing herself to the sensation.

Santana's impatient though, and again she pulls Brittany against her hips, the rubber cock sliding in with a satisfactory groan from both. Santana smirks like she knows shes won but Brittany only grunts "Behave," as she uses her free hand to pin Santana's hands down against her head, enjoying the way the muscles flex in their attempt to break free.

She thrusts slowly and methodically at first, working Santana up to a rhythm only they can feel, as Brittany is watching the dildo disappear almost completely inside Santana and then reappear with a satisfying wet sound and a grunt. She's using her free hand to alternate between working two fingers in herself, Santana's eyes locked on and dark with lust, and teasing Santana's clit, where a moan is elicited with eyes shut.

Its's working both of them up she knows, because with each passing second her thrusting and breathing is becoming more erratic as Santana arches up and against Brittany's hands, muttering obscenities in an odd combination of Spanish and English, as her hips meet Brittany's thrusts halfway.

Then in one heart wrenchingly beautiful moment Santana comes first, a guttural moan ripped from her throat between the "Fuck fuck I'm cumming's" and her eyes squeezed shut tight, her hands on Brittany's hips, urging her to continue fucking her, nails digging in.

Brittany barely has time to process it all before she herself feels the coil that had been building deep inside her finally springs loose and she's cumming with the dildo buried deep inside Santana, eyes squeezed shut so tight she's seeing stars, Santana's name on her lips between her own string of "Fuck"s.

She's riding out her high as she slips out from between Santana's legs, slick with both of their cum, as she loosens the straps from around her waist, the strap on falling to the floor with a solid thump as she kisses and licks away the mess from Santana's thighs with lazy strokes of her tongue.

She feels a gentle pull on her scalp as Santana is twirling her hair between her fingers. Brittany crawls back up Santana's side and is met with a smile reserved solely for her and a soft giggle as she kisses the corner of Brittany's mouth, their legs tangling with the sheets.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself." She kisses Santana full on the mouth then, and pulls her close, Santana tucking her head beneath Brittany's chin, kissing her collar bone, as their breaths start to slow down, on the precipice of sleep.


End file.
